The Blood of the Covenant is Thicker
by AMuggleBornSlytherin
Summary: This wasnt supposed to happen. But to be fair, what Loki had intended was still cruel. The next heir to the throne of Asgard being caught sneaking into Jotunheim with the intent of petty revenge? The All-Father would be furious. You see, what he did not expect was for his brute of a sister to snap at the smallest juvenile insult and start a new war with Jotunheim.


**Warnings:** Fem!Thor and eventually some Thorki.

**Full Summary:**

This wasn´t supposed to happen. But to be fair, what Loki had intended was still cruel.  
The next heir to the throne of Asgard being caught sneaking into Jotunheim with the intent of petty revenge? The All-Father would be furious, he would punish the culprit and eliminate any chance of him becoming King – ever.  
Thus, shaming Thor into realizing what an oaf she truly was and making Loki the next rightful heir. Still pretty cruel, but not as cruel as what happened.  
You see, what he did not expect was for his brute of a sister to snap at the smallest juvenile insult and start a new war with Jotunheim. The All-Father would indeed punish the culprit, but not the way Loki had anticipated, but in the way he feared the most. Thor was cast out until an indefinite time; live as a mortal and probably die of old age before she could pass Odin´s test.  
And finding out that your true heritage was of the monsters you once feared as a child and showed disgust, over through this whole turmoil was not pleasant either.  
See? Much crueler.

* * *

Everything he had known was a lie.

Everything he had believed in, everything he had thought he could trust, even his own blood – _it was _all_ a lie._

His entire life was just shaped to Odin´s whim, raised to believe he was aesir, raised to believe he was his son, even the cruel story of becoming King someday! It was **_all _**a damn lie.

But how things were so much clearer to him now.

He saw now why his fa-… _Odin_ had favourite Thor all these years. Why his eyes would always look at her more brightly, why he would always take an interest in her opinion and not in his, why he would let an irresponsible, childish little girl rule over Asgard instead of him.

Because he was of Jotun blood, and he couldn´t have a monster sitting on the throne. Oh, **no.** He loved his kingdom too much to let that happen.

Even when the whispers of the court were becoming stronger and louder. When the thought of "a boy with tricks" was a much more favorable choice to rule the realm than of "a maiden playing man".

Because, even if Odin would agree with them, the risk of resting the throne on Loki´s hands was too high. After all, the All-Father couldn´t possibly leave the fate of his people to the son of the man who almost destroyed his land!

He was Laufey´s son… _Laufey_´s son… It left a bad taste in his mouth.

Loki watched him fall to Odinsleep when the truth was spoken, feeling momentarily guilt thinking he had killed his father… But he wasn´t his father, not really. He called for help and it soon came. Odin was now resting on his bed, sleeping. He looked so vulnerable, Loki pondered how a great being like him could look so weak.

He listened to his mother´s-… Frigga´s words of comfort. But that still did not ease him. All the doubts, confusion and anger still ran frantically through his head. Specially surrounding his _sister_´s return.

Some would say that he did not love her, that there was nothing more but hate towards her now that he finally knew the truth and stopped seeing her as his sister… And perhaps they were right, for the thought that passed through his head after hearing Frigga´s certainty about Thor´s return was not one of embrace and love; but one of scorn and restlessness.

If she would to return and the throne be hers again, Loki was almost certain she would lead Asgard to ruin in less than two weeks. Or perhaps in a month, give or take a few days.

Her alleged friends would all lose faith in her, the commoners that claim to love her would spit at her sight, and the court… oh, how the court would eat her alive.

They would bite, and chew, and take, and take, and take. Give nothing back and leave nothing behind. They would **destroy **her, _break_ her. She would smile no longer.

No longer would she be the optimistic and cheerful Thor that everyone adored and remembered, no longer his darling sister that seemed to be his complete opposite in every single thing, no longer the strong and mighty Thor that marched fearless into battle and left no comrade behind.

No longer Thor.

He stands with a cold and stern expression, and walks off Frigga´s sight. Too much emotion coursing through his veins right now, he needs to think things through, he needs to calm down, he needs—

The door opens abruptly; he sees guards on the other side. He paralyzes in mid-way, confusion coursing through his mind as the keeper of the throne walks towards him, and kneels like the guards behind him. He is holding the scepter that had once belonged to the All-Father – to the King of Asgard.

"Thor is banished.", Frigga explains, "The line of succession falls to you."

Loki´s features are plagued with emotions: confusion, bliss and perhaps a little bit of self-doubt. He has dreamed of this moment for so many years now… To see it actually happening is overwhelming.

"Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours.", she says, so softly that he almost forgets she´s not really his mother.

Loki turns to the keeper and slowly, but steadily, reaches for the scepter. His hands strongly grip the handle, like he´s afraid that if he lets go all will be lost. He turns to her, feeling a sentiment of approval that has been missing for a very long time.

"Make your father proud.", Frigga says, oh so lovingly and caring like a mother does. "My King."

And in that instant, he actually feels like he belongs.

That he is every inch a King, and Asgard is rightfully his.

Thor crumbles to the mud-covered floor, all the while thinking, _"I can´t lift it."_, over and over again.

She is unworthy, a failure, just a girl trying to prove herself a man – but she isn´t, and she´ll _never_ be. And that destroys her.

Thor can´t think straight, can´t even react when the other midgardian men push her up and take her to a separate room.

She doesn´t want to seem too sappy, but she feels completely heartbroken. Mjölnir can´t accept her anymore, and she can´t blame anyone but herself. She had been too reckless, too arrogant. Thor doesn´t even remember when it started, this careless and selfish behaviour. It´s just… Along the way of achieving greatness, along the way of changing the way the people saw her, she got too caught up in the glory and not enough in the humility. Power gets to your head, and Thor was no exception to that rule. No matter how much she thought otherwise.

She hates how she got here, hates that she wasn´t able to stop herself, that nobody had warn her that—… But someone did warn her, didn´t he. Her young brother Loki. How he took every opportunity to do it.

He has always been a constant in her life (be it for better or worse), always warning her of the dangers and consequences of her actions, always looking over her shoulder; but she never listened.

She thought she was the shit, to put it bluntly.

She thought she had all the answers and knew exactly what to do at all times. She was Thor of Asgard, after all! Next heir to the throne and the daughter of Odin! She _had_ to know all the answers, she _had_ to know what to do, she_ had_ to be strong and thoughtful and a **leader**! Every year of every month of every day of every hour of every second.

She _**had**_ to know.

Otherwise, the floor of the palace would crumble beneath her.

"You made my men –some of the most highly trained professionals in the world– look like a bunch of minimal wage mall cops.", the agent in front of her says, but her wretched and unmoving stare does not break. "That´s hurtful.", and yet, the man keeps talking.

"In my experience, it takes someone who has received similar training to do what you did to them.", in some instances she can hear the stress in his voice, but his expression remains cold and unbreakable. That´s when Thor realizes this man is a leader too. "Why don´t you tell me where you´ve received your training."

He needs to look like he´s in control, to stop his comrades from stressing and fall behind. Even though he´s completely clueless to what to do. "Pakistan, Chechnya, Afghanistan?"

She ignores his questions, even if this man is important here they are still responsible for keeping Mjölnir away from her. They guard her like it belongs to them, but only she can choose her master; and even if it´s no longer Thor who wields her that kind of conceited behaviour annoys her.

And yes, she realizes how ironic that is.

"Certain groups pay very well for a good mercenary like you.", he says and finally asks, "Who are you?"

Ah, now, this is a question she could answer. But alas, midgardians tend to be quite jumpy (as she has experienced), and with what she has seen they no longer hold Thor with that much regard as when they used to those many years ago. So, instead of answering, she looks up at him with her head held up high; being defiant has always been in her nature.

"One way or another, we find out what we need to know – we´re good at that.", he says, keeping his cold demeanour, his voice raised enough to be considered a threat. Then, a small beep sound goes off and the man looks at the strange object in his pocket, he frowns just slightly enough for Thor to assume he´s annoyed by this action. "Don´t go anywhere.", and walks out, leaving her all alone again.

But not for long, as she sees her brother appearing right in front of her not a second later. "Loki!", both her voice and expression rise, surprised but somehow glad about his sudden appearance. She can´t believe how much she has missed him. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you.", he says, and worry flashes through her eyes.

"What´s happened?", she asks, fearful. "Tell me, is it Jotunheim? Let me explain to father—"

"Father is d—", he means to finish his sentence, but somehow he can´t bring himself to do it. Thor sees flickers of self-doubt, nervousness. Why has he stopped talking?

"Brother.", she softly says, trying to comfort him. "Please, tell me what has happened to father. You do not need to lie to me."

And to her surprise, Loki laughs. That sickening laugh that she has only heard when, be it in combat or in politics, he has his enemies under his whim – the kind of laugh that scares her.

"Why do you laugh?", Thor asks, troubled about his change of behaviour.

He stops laughing, suddenly. And then his mouth opens, and a large but wicked smile appears.

"Let me tell you a story,_ sister._", there´s an emphases on the word "sister"; he sounds like he is mocking her.

"Brother, there´s no time for—"

"There once was a King, who loved all the nine realms he protected.", Loki interrupts, with his voice steady and eyes fixated on her. "But one day, the Frost Giants from Jotunheim decided to take and destroy those said realms, they marched through Midgard first and caused chaos and mayhem everywhere they passed. The King couldn´t let them ruin his nine realms, and so marched bravely into Jotunheim. There was a big battle that lasted for days, and it ended when the King defeated their ruler, Laufey. And then took the only thing that gave them power, so no atrocity like this would ever happen again."

Wait, she remembers this… Their mother used to tell them this story when they were children. At night, they would crawl under their bed sheets and she would softly whisper various tales, this one used to be Thor´s favourite.

It ends here, but Loki isn´t done.

"But once all blood was shed and numerous lives were lost, the King found a child among the destruction he himself had caused. It was only a baby, Laufey´s little runt. He had been abandoned, left to die in the cold with no mother on sigth. The King was filled with remorse, and so he brought the child home to lower his guilt."

Loki looks at her in sick delight.

"And raised him like a _son_.", he chuckles, and Thor looks at him with sudden realization.

"Loki—"

"And the timing couldn´t be more right. After all, the only heir he had was a daughter; and we all know how maidens aren´t capable of ruling a throne without a King by their side.", his words are meant to hurt, to stripe Thor bare and hit it where it hurts. "But as time passed by, he realized he couldn´t put a son of his enemy race on the throne. So, he choose the daughter instead. Even if that choice would bring his kingdom to ruin."

Thor frowns and Loki laughs once more, that sickening laugh she hates so much.

"Stop laughing, brother. Stop it!"

"Have you not get it yet, Thor? Does your thick skull not comprehend such a simple tale?", he sneers at her, moving closer and closer. "We are not siblings, we _never_ were! Do you understand now? You arrogant, selfish **child**!"

Thor rises from her seat and grabs him by his green coat, prepared to punch him right over that smug smirk.

"Ah, and now what, my _dear sister_? Going to hit me?", he taunts, "Always thinking with your fists, what a surprise."

"At least I´m not a lying snake!", she shouts and roughly lets him go, an expression of ire settling on her soft features. She turns her back on her now not-brother and her hands go to her long messy hair, confusion running through her mind. "You´re telling me that you´re a frost giant? Laufey´s son, no less?"

"Congratulations, you seem to be able to process simple information. I´m proud.", there´s no playfulness in his voice like when they were younger, this is meant to hurt.

"Why have you come here then?", she asks, looking back at him once more. "To mock me? To rejoice in my banishment and shatter our bound further?", Thor smiles sadly and decides to keep her eyes on the ground. "What a little brat you are."

"As if you are any better.", she laughs at his retort, but it comes out muffled and short; a mockery of her joyful ones. "No, I did not come here to insult you. Though, it certainly wouldn´t be hard.", she hears his footsteps pacing around the room. Feeling his gaze upon her. "I´ve come to tell you that _your_ father has fallen to Odinsleep."

Hearing this new piece of information, Thor quickly lifts her head, prepared to ask him how or why. But her breath gets cut short when she sees Loki is not too far away, they are merely centimetres apart.

"And that a new King has been chosen to reign until he awakens.", he says, and lifts one of his slender hands up and reaches out for one of her many golden locks, in which he gently pulls behind her left ear. A small smile forms then and his lips get closer to Thor´s flesh, his breath tickling that same ear his long fingers have touched. Something in Thor heats up at that action, she flinches in response.

"_Me_.", is the last thing he says before he vanishes into a cloud of smoke.

And as if on cue, the former agent walks in. He stops in the middle of the room, and looks surprised when he meets Thor´s eyes. He frowns ever so slightly and asks, "Have you been crying?"

Her eyes widen and she turns to the mirror walls. There she sees a young, frightened girl with eyes red from tears that are now dry and resting on her rosy cheeks.

Thor wonders when had she begun crying, and why Loki had not shame her for it.

* * *

**Author´s Notes:**

So, yeah, my first multi-chapter fic is an alternate version of "Thor" in which he is female... Somehow, I´m not surprised.  
Anyway, thank you so much for reading and I hope you will enjoy this story of mine. And yes, Loki is still a pretty little shit who doesn´t know what to do when his emotions get too high; and I hope I didn´t screw up Thor even though I´m writing him as female... We´ll see how this goes!


End file.
